The Fast and the Furious
by xoxobabe
Summary: Alexandria Toretto has had a crush and fell in love with Vince. Will she make it known or will she continue on the same path as them being friends? Kelly is Brian's sister. They haven't spoken to each other since he became a cop. What happens when their paths cross and he's working undercover to infiltrate the Toretto crew?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fast and The Furious: Part One**

 **Plot:** Alexandria Toretto has had a crush and been in love with Vince since she turned seventeen but he's always had his eyes on Mia. What happens when Alex starts to do something about it? Will Vince return the interest in something other than a friend or continue along the path that they're on? What if Brian had a sister he hadn't spoken to since he became a cop? And what will happen when he finds out his sister is involved with the Toretto crew and the truck hijackings?

 **Author's Note:** So a few years ago, I started two different Fast and the Furious stories. I've been wanting to start up again for the longest time but couldn't get myself to write. After thinking about it, I decided to combine the two into one, with a couple changes which won't affect anything since I'm starting brand new here. As every story I write, I pick actors and actresses to portray my characters. Alexandria will be portrayed by Rhona Mitra and Kelly will be portrayed by Tiffani Thiessen. Note that I picked the name Kelly before I decided on the actress.

 _One_

"You're really not going to let me come with you? I won't even be doing anything," the young brunette started, "just sitting in the car."

The blonde driver laughed as she put the car in park outside of the Toretto home. "Nope. Your brother will kill me if I brought you along. Now get out. Like you said, I'm already late."

The passenger sighed. "Fine. Just be careful." She opened the door and stepped out, closed the door behind her and watched as the car drove away to meet her brother and their friends.

As she walked to the front door, she dug through her purse for her keys. She unlocked the door and made her way inside, being careful to lock it once she was inside. Looking around the living room and into the dining room, she didn't notice anyone. It was already midnight. Surely her sister had already been asleep or at the very least in bed trying to sleep. She figured she would do the same. Afterall, there was nothing else to do and no one else to hang out with.

Once inside her room, she undressed herself, making sure to grab the t-shirt she slept with most nights. Vince's shirt from several years ago. She wasn't sure he knew she had it but if he did, he never asked. As she fell asleep that night, she hoped and prayed that they would be safe. Everyone, but especially Vince.

 _tfatf_

The blonde sped the way to where she was supposed to be. She and her friends had been hikacking trucks containing high dollar electronic equipment for the past couple months and tonight was one of those nights. Dom had received a phone call earlier in the day letting him know where the truck would be heading. She slowed her car down as she got to her destination about ten minutes away, stopping behind a yellow skyline.

As she got out of the car she looked at Dom, knowing he would say something to her for being late and sure enough he did.

"You're late."

"I know. I was with Alex right before and I had to bring her home. I knew you'd kill me if I brought her here." She explained, hoping he would let it go once he knew the reason she was behind schedule.

And just like she had hoped, he just nodded, not saying another word about it. She walked closer to the group and stopped next to Leon, giving him a kiss. "Just because I can." She smiled as she pulled away from him.

Before she was able to walk to the second car, Leon grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him. "Be careful, Kelly."

"I will."

And with that, they all got into their respective cars.

 _tfatf_

Fifteen minutes later, the three black Honda Civics made it to their destination, the semi truck just a few feet away from them.

Kelly grabbed the walkie talkie they used when they were out on these missions. "What do you say Le? We good to go?"

Leon listened to the police scanners, waiting to see of any police activity in the area. A few seconds later, his voice came over the walkie, "we're all clear. Go right ahead."

With that, Letty sped up, switching lanes when she was able to in front of the truck. The sunroof was already open and Kelly was ready. She quickly undid her seatbelt and climbed halfway out the sunroof, reaching in to get her line. As she positioned it to the semi's passenger side windshield, she pulled the trigger, yanking the windshield off the truck. Before she was even back in the car, Letty switched lanes so Dom could get in front like they had just done. It was Vince's turn.

Dom sped up and took Letty's previous spot with Vince already in position. He did the same thing Kelly had just done but instead he was harnessed to his line. Climbing fully out of the car, he got himself ready to jump off the car and onto the front grill of the truck.

Kelly breathed deeply, hoping everything went well. This part always scared her. She breathed a small sigh of relief as he landed on the truck's grill but it was only halfway over. He still had to get past the driver. After watching the truck zig zag for a few seconds, she breathed another sigh of relief as the truck started evening itself out. The sign Vince had gotten control inside the truck.

The only thing left for them to do was to drive the cars and the truck to their unloading spot.

An hour later, the team members made their way back to where they started. They parked their cars in line and put the covers back on them before they got into their respective everyday cars and made their way home.

 _tfatf_

As soon as they got back to the house, Dom and Letty went to their room, while Vince and Jesse went to their respective rooms.

Leon followed Kelly to the stairs to the basement, which happened to be located just outside the entrance to the kitchen. Kelly paused as she heard Leon walk past her and into the kitchen. Halting her descent down the stairs, she turned around and followed him into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She asked him as she watched him open the refrigerator.

"Just grabbing a beer and something to eat."

She leaned against the doorway. "I can see that. How about you grab the beer and skip the food." She paused. "Well for now at least. You can come back up for food when we're done." She hinted at him, with a smirk on her face.

Leon took the beer in his hand and closed the door. "Sounds good to me."

She bounced off the doorway and led the way down the stairs and into her and Leon's bedroom.

* * *

 _A/N_ : That's the first chapter. Hopefully you like it and always, please review to give me an idea if you like it. I hope to get the next chapter out within the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those who have followed and made my story one of their favorites! Also for my one review! The answer to the question in the review: Kelly is Brian's sister. I didn't plan on getting this chapter out so late than when I said I would. Hopefully the next one will be quicker to get out. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **The Fast and The Furious: Part One**

 _Two_

Alexandria tossed and turned in her bed for a couple of hours before deciding to give up on sleep. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she saw that it was only three o'clock. They should be home any minute. She removed the covers on her to the side and got out of the bed to use the bathroom.

Once she was finished and she opened the door, she heard the front door open and then shuffling around downstairs. As she made it to the top of the stairs, her brother, Dom, and his longtime girlfriend, Letty, were coming up the stairs. She acknowledged them just as they had acknowledged her but didn't stop in their tracks. She quietly crept down the stairs, stopping in her tracks when she heard the voices of Leon and Kelly in the kitchen.

Once she heard the voices stop and footsteps disappear. she continued on her path, following right behind Leon and Kelly.

 _tfatf_

Vince had been tired when he got home, choosing to go straight to bed like the other people in the household. Stripping off his shirt and his pants, he quickly got into bed. It didn't feel like much time had passed when he heard a light knock on the door. Knowing who it was behind the door, he didn't bother getting up to get the door or calling out for her to come in.

The door opened and Alex was there, confirming who he thought it was.

"I can't sleep."

He smirked, "the couch is all yours. Blanket is there too from last time."

Alexandria laughed. He knew her all too well. "Thanks." She quickly and quietly, made her way to the couch and settled in to sleep. Unlike earlier, it was easy for her to fall, and stay, asleep for the rest of the night.

 _tfatf_

"Thanks. You guys have a nice day," Alexandria told the couple that just finished their lunch. Once she grabbed the tip they had left on the counter, she turned back around to face Mia. "So where was I?"

Mia, who was currently working on her schoolwork, responded with looking up. "I don't know. I think you just finished actually."

Alexandria thought for a few seconds. "Nope, I did not finish. You just want to me to quit talking about it. Well him, I guess."

"I have some schoolwork to do, something you should be doing?" She answered as she turned the page, looking for an answer to her current problem.

Looking at her watch and then towards the front entrance, she opened her mouth to speak once again. "It's almost one thirty. Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Her older sister shrugged. "Maybe he went somewhere else today."

Alex laughed. "Ha, sure he did. He's been coming here every single day for the past three weeks. Now I don't like tuna at all so I will never, ever, touch the stuff but from what I hear it doesn't seem to be that good. He's the only the guy who ever orders it."

Mia looked up from her books, turning slightly to look at her sister. "Can I please just finish my work in silence? Please? I have a lot to do before tomorrow."

Alexandria put her hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll be quiet."

Twenty minutes later, Alexandria happened to glance outside to see a Ford F150 pull up into a spot across the street. She quickly looked at Mia. "Look it's your boyfriend."

She proceeded to laugh as Mia stopped what she claimed was important a mere twenty minutes ago.

"I thought you were busy?" Alex asked her, low enough so the blonde eyed man wouldn't hear as he approached them.

The man took one of the empty seats closer to the girls, glancing at both of them. "Hey."

Alex stayed where she was, her back against the counter, leaning backwards. "I thought you weren't coming today," she started. "It's past your normal time."

He laughed slightly. "You keep track of when I get here?"

Mia went back to her schoolwork, as her sister kept talking to him. "Once you're here so many days, you become a regular around here. It's kinda of hard to forget, especially when you come so often as yourself." Alex moved out from behind the counter, making her way to one of the seats on his right. "I'm going to take my break now though so I guess it's all on Mia."

Mia smirked, knowing what her sister was doing. "Thanks Alex."

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" Mia asked without looking up from her books.

The younger Toretto watched as Brian flipped a page in his magazine while answering. "I don't know. How is it?" He asked, sounding slightly disinterested.

"Everyday for the last three weeks, you've been coming in here and asking me how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before," Mia explained to him, this time turning her head to face him since he set foot in the cafe. "Guess what, it hasn't changed."

"I'll have the tuna."

"No crust."

"No crust," said Brian confirming Mia's guess.

Alex watched as Mia turned to make a quick sandwich for their customer. Glancing over at Brian, she noticed he was looking towards the back. Knowing what he was looking at, she turned to look anyway following his gaze to where her brother was. Both stared at each other for a few seconds before Dom sat back in his seat, his back facing them.

Within a few seconds, Mia had his plate in front of him, hearing a thank you from the man.

Alex heard the sound of cars heading in their direction which could only mean one thing. The team was getting closer. Everyday they would work at the garage and come to the cafe for their lunch.

After hearing the sound of car doors shut, she turned around to see the four cars and the owners gathered around Vince's car, the hood of his Nissan up. She couldn't hear a word they were saying but she knew it had to be something about his car. Not too long after that, she could see Vince straighten up and turn towards the Ford truck, pointing at it. With that, he turned back around to face the cafe. Mia and Brian, to be specific, before they all made their way towards them.

They all said their hellos, grabbing whatever drinks and food they wanted. Leon and Jesse grabbed a bag of chips and started playing around with the sunglasses. Vince sat down on one of the empty seats between her and Brian, sliding the sugar bowl container towards him before doing so.

He didn't say anything, just kept staring. It took Mia a few times saying his name, once shouting, before he paid attention to her.

"What?"

"Can I get you anything?" She asked him, hoping to distract him.

Alex watched as Vince just looked Mia up and down, "You look good."

She rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself. "Somebody pass me a beer."

Brian got up telling the girls that he'd see them tomorrow.

"Tomorrow?" She heard Vince say to himself. He quickly got out of his seat. "Yo," he called after Brian. "Try Fatburger from now on. You get yourself a double cheese and fries for 2.95 faggot."

She couldn't hear his response but she knew it wasn't a good answer for Vince as she watched him shove the guy into his truck, a fight soon ensuing.

"Jesus Christ Dom. Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit." She looked towards Mia, who was currently trying to get their brother to stop the fight that happened every day for the past couple weeks. After a few remarks about what she put in the sandwich and Letty helping Mia, Dom went out to break up the fight.

Alex didn't bother going outside to see what they were saying. She could hear some yelling but not much. Getting out of her seat, she went to the fridge and grabbed herself a Corona, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

Mia looked back at her. "Should you be drinking now?"

She just shrugged. The only one who knew she liked Vince was Kelly, and she wasn't here to understand why she wanted a drink.

 _tfatf_

Kelly decided it was time to put a halt on the paperwork at the garage and head to the Toretto cafe, deciding she was hungrier earlier than when she normally ate everyday. She didn't bother filing anything, just left it on the desk to be finished after her lunch and grabbed her keys. She quickly locked the garage and got into her car making her way to the rest of the crew who were currently there.

It didn't take very long. It was one thing she liked about the two places being very close to one another.

As soon as she pulled closer to the building she could see Vince, Dom, Leon and Jesse in the street, along with another man who wasn't in their crew. The only thing she could tell from a distance was that he was tall and had blonde hair. She parked her car next to Jesse's and got out to see what was going on. From what she could see it wasn't something good.

And it certainly wasn't good for her as soon as she got out of the car and saw who it was. She just stood there and stared at him, unable to say anything to any of the men standing near her. She wasn't fully listening either until Dom had the man's wallet in his hands and mentioned the name 'Brian Earl Spilner'.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when she finally heard the voices of the people surrounding her. "I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you." She told Leon who was standing right next to her.

"I said you're here earlier than normal. You going in?" Leon asked her, repeating what he had said just moments earlier.

Kelly shook her head, "Umm, actually I forgot something down at the garage. I'll come back in a bit."

Before Leon could say anything in response, Kelly was already in her car, following the truck Brian had drove.


End file.
